sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Humility the Cat
"The name's Humility, and wow, your day just got a whole lot better!" Humility the Cat is the youngest daughter of Truth and Lapis though that doesn't stop her from anything. She's known to be very arrogant and loves a good challenge, especially if that challenge comes from her older sister, Hope. The two are always at it with each other though with Hope gone, it has gotten much more peaceful in her home. Unlike her two siblings, Humility doesn't want to travel the world, but instead, join the Autumn Police Force in hopes of becoming respected by Autumn's citizens. As of now, Humility has actually been working hard in her studies and hopes to be accepted as an advanced student in the police academy when she turns 17. Because of this, she constantly tries to get Truth to teach her more, much to dismay and even asked him if he could take her to Eden. While Truth declined her request, he promised to take Humility in a couple of years. Concept and Creation Humility's creation happened very suddenly as her creator, SuperKamiEspeon was bored, and decided he should just make pages for all of Truth's children. Her scarf as inspired by a character in Anti-Magic Academy: The 35th Platoon. As for the rest of her attire, I just came up with something not too "out there" as I usually do with most of my characters. And once again, I named her after one of the Seven Heavenly Virtues such as with Hope and Diligence. Her personality was something I came up with the fly, I rarely do arrogant characters, so I wanted to make her personality of someone who thinks they're all that while at the same time giving them a reason as why they act that way(pretty sure this is a run-on sentence :p). Also, I gave her that anime weeb fang some characters seem to have as she's also quite troublesome yet playful. Backstory Personality Contrary to her name, Humility isn't very humble and views herself as an amazing and cool person. Humility also comes off as arrogant due to her nature of complimenting herself in front of total strangers. This view of herself stems from the fact that she's actually quite jealous of her older sister, Hope. Humility looks at her sister and sees her as a beautiful, responsible, and kind. Meanwhile, Humility sees herself as lazy, rough, and not very attractive. However, despite these feelings, she is still grateful for her life and loves her family. Humility is also very competitive, especially with Hope as she always tries to best her in many of the things they do. She's also very lazy and tends to procrastinate a lot though she eventually pulls herself together to accomplish what she needs (very well I might add). Her most defining feature has to be her determination. She will do whatever it takes to reach her goals even if she procrastinates very often. Because of her desire to be a respected person in the Kingdom, Humility does take things seriously and will never give up on accomplishing on her dreams. Appearance Humility has reddish-brown fur like her mother though the tip of her tail is plain red like Truth's tails. She has red eyes and a white muzzle like her siblings. However, the strange thing is that she has brown hair rather than blonde or purple hair like her parents. Humility's hair however, reaches her shoulder. Her outfit is just...a melting pot. First of all, she wears a blue coat with a red lining and an orange skirt. She wears white socks with brown boots, and a dark gray hat with a hammer and sickle medal on the hat. The most interesting part of her attire would have to be her red and green scarf. Powers and Abilities Like the rest of her family, Humility has the ability to increase the performance of herself or her allies, healing, and recovering. She can heal herself or anybody who needs help though she doesn't use her powers very often as she doesn't need to. She can also cure status ailments and can also improve others' fighting capabilities. Trivia * Humility's outfit was inspired by a character in the anime Anti-Magic Academy. * While she has a rather intense rivalry with Hope, she actually gets along with her older brother, Diligence. * Oddly enough, she wants to be a police officer when she grows up, but she can't stand very strict rules. * She's the only one of Truth's and Lapis' children to have a middle name. Quotes "My name is Humility, not debility!" "One day I'll show em! They'll rue the day they crossed me, the mighty Humility! Ha ha ha ha ha!!!" "Hope keeps outshining me...NO MATTER! I'll defeat her soon." "Notice me gosh darn it!" Gallery Category:Females Category:Cats Category:Good Category:Work In Progress